Fading Hope
by Houkoutsune
Summary: Solemos aferrarnos a la esperanza cuando todo aquello que nos daba sentido de vivir nos da la espalda, queremos negar la verdad y huir de ella agarrandonos de falsas ilusiones... pero cuando abres los ojos, te das cuenta que todo ha sido una farsa.


**_Oh bueno, estas son el tipo de cosas que me dan cuando mezclo música de piano con lectura..._**

**_Pero realmente siento que hice un buen trabajo con este Drabble, y que vale la pena subirlo,_**

**_aunque juzgar eso es decisión de ustedes, no?_**

**_Que lo disfruten ^^  
_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Fading Hope**

Lentamente posó su mano sobre el fino vidrio transparente, el nublado cielo arrastraba consigo un solemne viento que estremecía desde la hierba hasta los imponentes árboles, mientras algunas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, refrescando la verde naturaleza que se extendía a lo largo del bosque. Aun cuando llovía el mundo exterior conservaba una mágica y esplendorosa belleza.

Un vestido blanco sobresalía tras una solitaria ventana, ubicada en una descolorida mansión maltratada por los años, con pisos maltrechos y maleza que resaltaba el descuido del lugar, el polvo se había apoderado de lo que quizá alguna vez fue un esplendoroso lugar.

Aquella figura que poseía ese bello vestido blanco descansaba su cuerpo cabizbajo en la ventana, de piel azul y cabello corto del mismo color, sus manos conservaban una forma extraña, y sólo parecían tener dos dedos cada una y en el medio de ese vestido un adorno de color escarlata resaltaba.

La dama apretó sus manos, apoyándolas con fuerza en el vidrio, mientras parecía repetir algo para ella misma, con sus ojos cerrados y lágrimas cayendo sobre el sucio marco de la vieja ventana, aquellas lágrimas parecían perderse en una lluvia que reflejaba perfectamente lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Lentamente levantó su rostro para observar el exterior una vez más, sus ojos de color zafiro seguían formando leves lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla, mientras observaba con anhelo el mundo exterior, sus manos temblaban levemente, intentando sostener con fuerza aquella esperanza que le había mantenido con vida en todo este tiempo, pero poco a poco desfalleciendo, perdiéndose en el frío aire que se colaba por los hoyos alrededor de la habitación.

Permaneció observando como la lluvia bañaba el bosque por varios minutos, aquel corto lapso parecían horas, mientras seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, recordando cómo había terminado en ese lugar…

_**Justo en un día como este… De pie tras esta misma ventana, observando como la primavera influenciaba en la belleza de la naturaleza, sin razón alguna mi entrenador me había traído a este lugar, últimamente actuaba extraño, ya no solía sonreír, y me observaba con una expresión adolorida, podía sentirlo, y eso me entristecía a mí también… Siempre quise decirle lo mucho que él significaba para mí, pero las palabras nunca salieron… Él forzó una sonrisa frente a mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sonreí de vuelta, intentando animarle, pero fue en vano… Eso sólo pareció herirle más. Me dio la espalda, temblando levemente. Sentí un vacío en mi interior, en ese momento, mi memoria y conciencia desfalleció…**_

Cerró sus ojos, dirigiendo su rostro al rincón más oscuro, mientras la penumbra de la noche consumía los últimos rayos de luz que alumbraban la antigua habitación, desde el principio ella sabía que no regresaría. Desde el momento en que esa puerta se cerró por última vez, ella había perdido su sentido en este mundo.

"_En un mundo sin ti… prefiero no existir… _

_tú me diste una razón para vivir, y sin ti,_

_ya nada más importa en este mundo…"_

"_Quise esperar por ti… pero ya no puedo soportar más…_

_Esperaré por ti siempre, aun después de mi muerte…"_

"_Gracias…"_

Y así, aquella figura de color blanco se desvaneció en la penumbra, y junto a ella, la última luz que mantenía aquel lugar con vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_No es exactamente el mejor final del mundo_**

**_pero hacer finales felices no es lo mio..._**

**_no sé por que .w.  
_**


End file.
